Room Mates Part 5 Rex X Weevil Final Part
by Mr. Five
Summary: This concludes the Room Mates series. In this fic Weevil finished winning a tournament and goes with Rex his new bodyguard to his hotel room. However yaoi pursues with a lemon twist when the elevator stalls. Please review. Please be fair, and reasonable.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Nov, 2, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the original Manga events that means nothing about Weevil and Rex in the Anime happens here, only Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and whatever happened to them in the Manga series. I also know these aren't their Manga names but its easier for me to remember. **

**Room Mates Part 5(Rex X Weevil) **

The Announcer screeched over the intercom as a arena filled with spectators cheered and praised, "ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this years continental championship is Weevil Underwood"! This was a moment to be proud of, for Weevil as everyone in the arena was cheering his name. He had just claimed victory and the title of continental champion. The former champion looking dumbfounded over at his opponent wondered how Weevil improved his insect deck so much.

The duelist Nathan Bux former continental champion, and user of all machine cards fell pray to Weevils new honest play style. Vowing never to cheat against Weevil went into the tournament as a new man having been changed by the love of a better man. Now looking over over his shoulder he gazed at his inspiration Rex Raptor. Wearing a official body guard suit with the typical black suit, and tie over a white dress shirt, but still wearing his red hat. Rexs outfit unintentionally showed off his muscles, and perfect form like a spandex suit.

Tilting his black shade glasses down showing his gently eyes. Which gazed at Weevil in pride of Weevils accomplishment he gave a mischievous wink, which said what had in mind once he got the intercontinental champion alone.

***

Rex was holding at least ten fans back, as Weevil got into the elevator back at the hotel. "Alright you bastards stay back make room, Mr. Underwood is very tired, and he wants to be alone", said Rex as he gave forceful push and moved quickly into the elevator as the doors closed shut. Once inside Rex began huffing having to exert himself more than usual to keep grabbing, clawing hands away from his sweet 'love bug'. Weevil as soon as the elevator started rising up, he rested his head on Rex as he bowed down trying to catch his breathe.

Rex looked over at Weevil who was rubbing his head against Rexs strong build. It felt really good to have Weevil brushing his head against him. "Mr. Underwood, I am still on the clock, please don't temp me, I don't think I can protect you from myself", said Rex smiling to himself. Weevil who didn't have any of Rex loving since the Tournament started four days ago was just trying to get Rexs blood pumping. Weevil then thought it may be nice to tease Rex a bit, before getting to some dirty loving once they go into their room. "Whats wrong my 'sex-a-sarus'? I thought you loved to impale me with your horn", said Weevil sexily "don't you want to fuck me"? Rexs face turned bright red as he restrained himself till they could get to their hotel room. Although at first some suspicion did rise to why two men shared a single bed room, Rex was the one who explained he needed to guard him as Weevil slept. So he needed to stay awake all night in order to prevent night time assailants. Since nobody yet could get past the only point they had for them being lovers was that Rex was just too sexy to date Weevil.

Most fans of Weevil, were women 'and men too' who just wanted to feel Rex up as they pretended to go for Weevil. Rex and Weevil have yet to get wise to this, since they hurried to get alone from the public eye to get some time alone together. Since Weevil managed to obtain a degree in economics due to his advance IQ of '179' he was offered to take an advance exam that if he passed would get his degree. Weevil of course passed, and decided to get back as a full time professional duelist. Earning an average of one hundred and thirty million yen yearly he started living comfortably with Rex. Moving into a penthouse suite on the top floor of a apartment building Weevil of course brought his 'sex-a-saurus' with him.

Having made himself a renowned duelist again only of a higher recognizing than before he needed protection from his swarming fan base. So he hired Rex as his personal bodyguard which he excepting before jumping on Weevil and causing him to give off the cutest sounds any Seme would love hearing from his Uke. In the elevator Rex was now being tempted beyond his endurance holding on by a thread of self control. Weevil after rubbing against Rex started feeling around his firm body. Rex couldn't help but have a boner as soon as Weevil started sucking on his fingers. Growling in a sexually restraining voice Rex uttered, "damn it Weevil, I can't control myself when you get like this... please ease off or I make take you right here". To which Weevil replied with a wicked laugh, "oh Rexy that wouldn't be too nice what if someone saw us, then how would I be expected to pull in that kind of revenue that I do".

Rex knew that the world would try to keep Weevil down if they found out his sexual orientation, so he resolved to punish Weevil as soon as he could for causing him such discomfort. Luckily for Rex the gods (or goddesses) of Yaoi love smiled down upon this fortunate seme as the elevator stopped dead. At first both were stunned to to notice this abrupt stop, but they soon began to wonder what was going on till the elevator phone ran. It was placed under the elevator buttons, under a plastic case which Rex opened to answer the call. "Hello", Rex said flustered still with a mean boner, then a voice told Rex the situation, "hello is this Mr. Underwood". "No", Rex replied "this is is bodyguard Rex Raptor". The other voice gave an acknowledgment of his position, and continued speaking "we regret to inform you Mr. Raptor that due to technical difficulties you will be stuck in the elevator for at least eight hours. Sorry for this inconvenience we will try to get you out as soon as we are able to....", then Rex heard the voice hang up on the other end.

Weevil waiting a little frightened about being stuck in the elevator said showing a little concern in his voice, "Rex what was that call about what happened"? Rex not knowing the gift the gods or 'goddesses' of Yaoi have given him, just said "apparently we will be stuck in this elevator for eight hours at least..". "EIGHT HOURS", Weevil cried "what the hell are we supposed to do in the meanwhile", to this Rex recognized the opportunity that was given to him. Hangup the the phone Rex looked above him thanking 'whatever power gave him this reward'. Then turning towards Weevil with the look that made Weevil shake in his little shoes. Undoing his tie Rex took deliberate strides towards Weevil, till he backed him into a corner in the elevator. Weevil now being pinned down slid down to the ground where a hungry Rex pounced on him.

Giving Weevil a hard kiss, stroking Weevils tongue hard against his own he subdued Weevil into accepting the fate the Yaoi gods or 'goddesses' set upon him. Rex impatiently undid his belt, and took off his jacket began licking at Weevils neck. Being sensitive around the dip of ear lope, Weevil began to shiver feeling a pleasing warmth fill him from his waist up. Rex had Weevil right where he wanted him removing Weevils pants he coaxed Weevil on all fours with his ass raise upwards. To Rexs pleasure Weevil was wearing the green thong he gave him to wear as his 'good luck' undies. Having butterfly shaped knots tying them together around Weevils slim waist, Rex decided to enter Weevil when still wearing that erotic piece of clothing. However first he needed to prepare the hole for entry or else Weevil would be in too much pain to really enjoy the wonderment of gay sex.

First removing his own pants so his cock had more room to 'hang out' he removed the single thread of the thong out of the way to make room for a pleasuring rim job. Weevils insides parted at the first touch of that wet muscle which sent electricity through all of his nerves. In one thrust of his tongue Rex brought Weevil to his knees trying to withstand the pleasure. Feeling increasingly heated, and anxious Weevil decided to release some of his tension. Stroking his cock, Weevil release in just the third stroke a squirt of cum. Rex felt unneeded seeing Weevil trying to cum twice, so he removed his mouth from Weevils ass, and grabbed Weevils pleasuring hand, and pinged it down. Weevil however, needed to release the pain in his cock so he tried pleasuring with his other hand, so Rex pinned the other one down.

Weevil then panting cried out, "damn it Rex! How the hell am I supposed to cum now"? With that Rex knew how to anger, bluntly. Quickly rubbing while still pinning Weevil he lowered his waist to Weevils legs, "Weevil", Rex said panting madly, "pull down my underwear or I can't make you cum". Weevil whining for something to fuck him took both his feet, and pulled his underwear down to his thighs.

Feeling his cock rise up erect, made Rex feel like he already hit orgasm, that tight pair of underwear almost tore with the throbs of his cock. Weevil trying to move under Rexs weight moved his ass till his pucker reached the top of Rexs cock. Rex leaning down to kiss Weevil on the head, then rest it on his hair as his cock buried its head into Weevil. Going into a spasm Weevil felt the cum leak down his legs. "Ngggghnn" Weevil squeaked as he felt Rex slide it in, normally he would be in some discomfort, but Rexs cock made his insides accustomed to its grit, but Weevil still collapsed and came like crazy as soon it brushed his g-spot. "Fuck Weevil, why do you have to be so fucking sexy you little bug. Ah you want me to be rough", grunted Rex as he felt Weevil squeeze his cock so tight he could barely move it around. Then Rex heard Weevil say under a extremely pleasurable pain said weakly, "yes...Rex be as rough as you like". Rex wasn't sure what he heard pausing briefing to verify what he hoped he heard, Rex asked earnestly "Weevil....do you want me to be rough"? To that he saw Weevils head nod as he gave a moaning 'yes'. With that in his heart, and mind Rex took it to his advantage. Pressing his cock as deep as he could, then making sure his cock would brush harshly against Weevils g-spot he bashed his cock into Weevil.

"Ahhhhh gguhg guhh heh he ha hmmm", Weevil cried first being overwhelmed by Rexs blunt cock movements, but once adjusted began to appreciate the rhythm. Which with every thrust sent a shiver of joy, and pleasure through his system. Shacking uncontrollably Weevils ass began tighter, and tighter till Rex couldn't move anymore. However it wasn't much of an issue, because he soon came into Weevil with a pistol like shot inside the depths of Weevil. Weevil laid down against the floor feeling himself cum soon after onto the elevator floor, as Rex was being dragged down on top of him since Rex still couldn't remove his cock from Weevil. "Uh Weevil", Rex said a little embarrassed "my cock is stuck inside of you". Weevil who really didn't give a damn said while nuzzling his against Rexs, "don't worry Rex we still have about seven hours still in this elevator. It'll be fine till then, now relax and hold my tight, I am starting to get cold". Rex who's face was bright red held Weevil close to his body as they laid on their sides keep each other warm.

However the god or what now seems like the goddess of Yaoi has once again mocked the mortal yaoi couple with a humorous moment. Who ever said the Yaoi goddesses or gods (unlikely) weren't toying with Yaoi boys for their own amusement. For sure the Yaoi goddesses or (gods) were bitches, because as soon as these boys got comfortably the phone rang. Rex not wanting to move away, did so only because he realized it was the elevator phone, dragging himself over to the phone with a sleepy Weevil attached at cock . Picking it up he heard the same voice on the other end he heard nearly an hour ago, "excuse me is this Mr. Raptor", Rex replied "yes, what do you want"? Which he asked in a very annoyed voice, the operator then continued as if the tone Rex had didn't mean anything at all, "the hotel just wanted to inform you Mr. Raptor that the elevator will be starting soon". Rex almost breathless didn't have a chance ask how soon when they both felt the elevator start moving. The voice on the other end said almost ironically, "sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused". Weevil, and Rex now were trying to scramble for their clothes, but faced the problem of being joined by the waist.

"Fuck Weevil I'm gonna have to pull it out", said Rex trying desperately to take his still hard cock out of his ass, but Weevil screamed in pain at every attempt. "Ouch, ow" cried Weevil, "quit that your gonna rip my insides out"!

Rex then growled angrily annoyed, "I have to get it out before we reach out floor. The paparazzi are most likely waiting for us". Weevil however couldn't get past the pain, "fuck off you dino-brained cock sucker". Rex now really annoyed at Weevils whining shouted back, "stop that girlish whining you little piss ant". To that began a verbal set of arguments as the elevator rose, then at last Rex freed his cock, but in the process caused Weevil to fall unconscious. However Weevil uttered before he went under, "Rex... you big idiot". Sigh... the more things change the more they stay the same, and don't worry they go out of this okay. Just imagine the elevators door opening and a half undressed Rex, carrying bodyguard like style the unconscious form of Weevil who was fully dressed passed the paparazzi and screaming fans to their room. Oh in case your wondering they did have sex after Weevil awoke, they were all sorry for calling each other names, the public still thinks their straight till they got married in Canada. Then they lived lemony ever after.

THE END, or is it?

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for reading make sure to send me a message or two, saying how much you loved, or hated this little fic of mine. Also some reviews would be great. I also wish to point out the reason I wrote them as different stories and not as one fic chapter is because each one is a short story in itself. A series of one shots that aren't so singular I suppose. Also make sure you watch out for my new yugioh fic 'married at sea with' Mako Tsunami and Espa Roba. Expect the first chapter at the end of November.


End file.
